Yūko Gotō
Aichi, Japan | occupation = Seiyū | website = http://homepage3.nifty.com/gotu_web/ }} is a Japanese voice actress who works for Production Baobab. In direct contrast to her cute-and-vulnerable moé typecasting, Yūko in real life is a devotee of biker culture who dresses and acts as such when not working, right down to her motorcycle. This is parodied in the 23rd episode of Lucky Star, in which she appears as a masculine Bōsōzoku-styled caricature of herself called Gotouza. Mini-profile *Blood type: O *Nicknames: Gotouza-sama, Murako Hobbies: *Motorcycle *Reading *Traveling *Drinking She was studying at a university in Nagoya to be an English translator, but dropped out to go into TV production work. She writes a column in a local weekly newspaper in Tokyo. Notable voice roles Leading roles in bold. Anime ;1999 *''Iketeru Futari'' (Kaneto Sakurai) *''Nekojiru Gekijou'' (Nyansuke) ;2000 *''UFO Baby'' (Sayuri) ;2002 *''I"s Pure'' (Yuka Morisaki) *''Mirmo!'' (Kameri) *''Mizuiro'' (Hiyori Hayasaka) ;2003 *''The World of Narue'' (Yuki Kashiwazaki) ;2004 *''Genshiken'' (Susanna Hopkins) ;2005 *''Fushigiboshi no Futagohime'' (Rein) *''Lamune'' (Nanami Konoe) *''Shuffle!'' (Kaede Fuyou) ;2006 *''Fushigiboshi no Futagohime Gyu!'' (Rein) *''Kujibiki Unbalance'' (Kaoruko Yamada) *''Lovely Idol'' (Miu Nekoya) *''Otome wa Boku ni Koishiteru'' (Ichiko Takashima) *''The Melancholy of Haruhi Suzumiya'' (Mikuru Asahina) ;2007 *''Blue Drop: Tenshi-tachi no Gikyoku'' (Tsubael) *''Dragonaut - The Resonance'' (Makina) *''Hayate no Gotoku!'' (Maou Queen) *''Hidamari Sketch'' (Hiro) *''Lucky Star (Gotouther-sama/herself in episode 23) and Ayano Minegishi *''Night Wizard THE ANIMATION'' (Bell Zephyr) *''Sayonara, Zetsubou-Sensei'' (Abiru Kobushi) *''Sketchbook ~full color'S~'' (Kate) ;2008 *''Code Geass: Lelouch of the Rebellion R2'' (Anya Alstreim, Mutsuki Minase, Monika Kruszewski) *''Kimi ga Aruji de Shitsuji ga Ore de'' (Miyu Kuonji) *''Special A'' (Hikari Hanazono) *''Gintama'' (Kirara) *''Itazura na Kiss'' (Christina Robbins) *''Hidamari Sketch x365'' (Hiro) *''Kyōran Kazoku Nikki'' (Hiratsuka Raichou) *''Kuroshitsuji'' (Meena) *''Zoku Sayonara, Zetsubou-Sensei'' (Abiru Kobushi) *''Goku Sayonara, Zetsubou-Sensei'' (Abiru Kobushi) ;2009 *''Tears to Tiara'' (Rhiannon) *''Queen's Blade'' (Menace) *''The Melancholy of Haruhi Suzumiya (Season 2)'' (Mikuru Asahina) *''Zan Sayonara, Zetsubou-Sensei'' (Abiru Kobushi) *''Aika Zero'' (Shiratori Miyu) ;2010 *''Ōkami Kakushi'' (Kaori Mana) *''The Disappearance of Haruhi Suzumiya (film)'' (Mikuru Asahina) *''Hidamari Sketch × ☆☆☆'' (Hiro) *''Ladies versus Butlers!'' (Saori Shikikagami) *''Arakawa Under the Bridge'' (Jacqueline) *''Blood Jewel'' (Kisa Sutsuki) Japanese Dubs *''Hey Arnold!'' (Eugene Horowitz, Lulu and Lila Sawyer) *''Little Lulu'' (Annie) *''Carrie (2002 film)'' (Carrie White (young)) *''Cry-Baby'' (Suzy Q.) Game *''Berserk Millennium Falcon Arc ~Chapter of the Record of the Holy Demon War'' (Farnese) *''Lamune ~Garasubin ni Utsuru Umi~'' (Nanami Konoe) *''Shin Lucky Star Moe Drill Tabidachi'' (Ayano Minegishi) *''Kodomo Milk Parfait'' (Aya) *''Mana-Khemia 2: '''Chloe Hartog' *''Mega Man Zero 4'' (Neige) *''Mizuiro'' (Hiyori Hayasaka) *''Memories Off 6: T-wave'' (Chloe Kagamigawa) *''Narcissu -side 2nd-'' (Chihiro) *''Puyo Puyo~n'' (Ar-chan) *''Quiz Magic Academy'' (Riel) *''Really Really'' (Kaede Fuyou) *''Riviera: The Promised Land'' (Cierra) *''Scarlett~Nichijō no Kyōkaisen~'' (Bettō Izumi Shizuka Scarlett) *''Shuffle!'' (Kaede Fuyou) *''Simple Series'' Riho Futaba *''Suigetsu'' (Alice Kousaka) *''Summon Night 4'' (Pomnit) *''Tears to Tiara: Kakan no Daichi'' (Riannon) *''Princess Waltz'' (Shizuka Suzushiro) Theme song performance *''Fushigiboshi no Futagohime'' (ED1) *''The Melancholy of Haruhi Suzumiya'' (OP1/ED) *''Special A'' (OP1) *''Kimi ga Aruji de Shitsuji ga Ore de'' (ED1) *''Zoku Sayonara Zetsubou Sensei'' (ED1) *"Lovedol~Lovely Idol~ (OP/ED/single) References Doi, Hitoshi. "Gotou Yuuko". Seiyuu Database. July 3, 2010. Accessed July 3, 2010. Archived by WebCite July 3, 2010. Maeda, Hisashi et al. "The Melancholy of Haruhi Suzumiya". Newtype USA. 6''' (6) pp. 32-35. June 2007. . Maeda, Hisashi. "The Official Art of The Melancholy of Haruhi Suzumiya". Newtype USA. '''6 (11) pp. 133-139. November 2007. . * Nakagami, Yoshikatsu et al. "Shuffle!". (May 2007) Newtype USA. pp. 54–55. * Maeda, Hisashi et al. "The Melancholy of Haruhi Suzumiya". (August 2007) Newtype USA. pp. 40–43. External links * Yuuko Gotou's official HP * Yuko Goto's Blog * Yuuko Gotou profile at Production Baobab * * Yuuko Gotou at Ryu's Seiyuu Infos Category:Living people Category:People from Aichi Prefecture Category:Japanese voice actors ar:يوكو غوتو es:Yūko Gotō fr:Yūko Gotō ko:고토 유코 ja:後藤邑子 ru:Гото, Юко zh:後藤邑子